Heretofore the brake drum and sprocket were affixed to each other as by brazing or tab in slot connections so as to form a combined subassembly of the drive assembly or coupling. However, this was expensive and added complexity and steps to the assembly of the drive system of the chain saw. Also, since a high degree of skill was involved in producing the subassembly it might result in a higher than average rate of rejected parts.